eoffandomcom-20200214-history
EOF
Welcome to the End of Fear Project The EOF project promotes consciousness in terms of psychological and social evolution. It promotes a deep, solid and advantageous inquiry on awareness. The EOF® project requires no masters, hierarchies, teachers or students, no gurus or straight rules or categories, in order for those who join, to realize the benefits and participate in the co-working and co-creation within the foundation. The EOF® project wants to create a co-working team (made by the participants and the staff working together), and then recreate this effort by branching out all over the world, promoting consciousness, total psychological understanding with no structures of belief (whether sectarian, religious, moral or "spiritual") in all its aspects and psycho-social sanity, integrity and conscious philanthropy. This is not the Co-Working Team.... ....co-creating this wiki-page. Ideally, this platform will help us communicate clearly while still being inclusive. Think of the crazy-long chats we had on Facebook, the river of information, the pulsation of thought. The challenge for the people behind any global initiative is to stay "on the same page" with each other despite waking up in different time zones. Let's find out if this works! What the EOF is Not • EOF is not a political movement. • It's not aimed to teach, nor to suggest to the members any doctrine or rules of new identities. • It doesn't want to promote a new “lifestyle” or is it against other “lifestyles.” • It is not a religious or spiritual movement nor a sect. • It is not a lucrative entity or initiative. • It does not belong to any “new age,” spiritual, religious, political, ideological vision of existence. • It does not belong to any sectarian belief, religion or religious movement and is not aimed to create new ones. • EOF project is not a “brain-washing” or a “spiritual school” or a “reprogramming of the mind,” neither is it a hierarchical structure. • EOF Project does not promote spiritual beliefs. MissionCategory:Browse The EOF Non-Profit Foundation is a revolutionary initiative focused entirely on the promotion of the flowering of human intelligence through a radical understanding and potent inquiry into the wholeness of the human mind. The ultimate purpose is to decrease the level of psychological confusion within a community and intimately with a single subject so as to improve the quality of life and intelligence in social relationships, both subjectively and globally. The world is at a critical point right now, especially in light of the psychological suffering and discomfort of the social condition. So many people are striving for solutions without fully understanding the problem which is why the mind is fragmented. All the focus is going towards the symptoms rather than the root cause. We cannot expect to make any real progress if we are not willing to take responsibility and look after our mental wellbeing first and foremost. If we care about the future, our children and the evolution of humankind then it’s of the utmost importance to deal with our confusion & understand the totality of the human psyche. Vision and Aim To build a local and global network of physical centers including a virtual community, a magazine, a television broadcast, conferences and several other sub-projects where people can feel free, supported and safe to undergo a radical ground breaking psychological understanding. The EOF is aimed at helping people realize a profound inner dismantling of all layers of inner discomfort by means of various multimedia, approaches such as private sessions, seminars, workshops, retreats, podcasts, videos, newspapers and radio. We plan on creating an interactive educational reality series as well as consistent co-working and innovative grass roots community activities. We are even planning new ideas such as an “un-school” were children teach adults on major topics. The EOF Project is open and adaptable for any persons, groups, businesses, sponsors, mental wellness centers, communities, universities, schools, philanthropists, projects, arts, permaculture, science, foundations, private clubs, academic research, organizations and resources that are aimed to make the world a better place for understanding and common living. Benefit and Goals Through consideration of all the possible subjective benefits generated by the EOF® NGO organization, it is clear that the development of the foundation will affect personal and social fields. Our motto is simple: The less confused a mind is, the more intelligent that mind becomes. The less confused a community is, the more efficient that community becomes. The less confused business team is, the more successful that company becomes. (in terms of mental health, physical health, financially, productively, culturally and intellectually). There is a radical need among modern societies in which so many of their members are dramatically suffering from psychosocial discomfort. Decline of psychological confusion & discomfort among the members and consolidation of the project: